


Being Human

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After he turned wholly human he’d learned the not-so-fun perks of mortality. Like the average cold. Dean was trying to be supportive even though Cas was acting like he was dying from the sniffles, and by being supportive he meant trying not to laugh at how cute he was.</i>
</p>
<p>Originally written for a prompt from tumblr jawnthetimelord: Caregiver!Dean gives Sick!Human!Cas ramen noodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

“Deeeaaann!” Cas whined from his bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah, Cas, it’s almost done.” 

Dean stood in the kitchen making ramen for poor sick Castiel. After he turned wholly human he’d learned the not-so-fun perks of mortality. Like the average cold. Dean was trying to be supportive even though Cas was acting like he was dying from the sniffles, and by being supportive he meant trying not to laugh at how cute he was. He was in bed bundled up in his blankets watching his favorite cartoon. Dean heard a nasty cough coming from Cas’s room and hurried with his lunch. He walked in, hot bowl in one hand with a glass of OJ in the other, to see the miserable sight his ex-angel had become. He knew he shouldn't find the whole situation so funny, but he was adorably pitiful in this condition; Castiel, Angelic Warrior of God, defeated by a weak fever and a little congestion.

“Sit up so you can eat,” he instructed, handing over the bowl of noodles carefully while sitting on the edge of his bed. “Blow on it, it’s hot.” Cas lifted a forkful to his mouth and slurped noisily. Dean had to smile at that.

“Thank you, Dean. I much prefer this over that awful tomato soup.”

“Hey, I stand by that soup! It’s what my mom used to give me when I was sick.” Dean took a minute to place the back of his hand to Cas’s forehead. Cas sighed into the small touch. 

“Fever’s coming down, you should be better in a few days. Here take these.” Dean handed him a couple decongestants with the glass of juice.

"Oh good. I find that I don't like being stuck in bed for this long. I feel useless," Cas finished sadly, eyes cast downward. Dean frowned and reached out to lift Cas's chin with his finger.

"Hey, just because you get laid out for a few days does not mean you are useless. This is temporary and, as much as I hate to say this, it's just part of being human." Dean held Cas's gaze and offered a shy smile. "You'll get the hang of it, Cas. And until you do, you can count on me to help you through it." Cas returned the smile and blushed slightly at the endearment. 

"Thank you, Dean."

"Of course."

Once Cas had finished eating, Dean took the bowl from his hands and started to move toward the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. Cas was pleading with his big, blue eyes. No words were needed, he knew what Castiel needed. He smiled and put the bowl on the bedside table. 

"Scoot over." Cas instantly cheered up and moved over to make space for Dean. Cas snuggled up to him, breathing in his familiar smell that was strongest against the nape of his neck. Dean pulled back for just a second to look into the eyes that always hypnotized him and finally said the words he'd wanted to say for so long. "I'll always love you, Cas, no matter what." He swallowed Castiel's surprised gasp when he planted a firm kiss on his lips. Cas kissed him back hard, parting his lips for Dean's tongue, wanting to get lost in his delicious, wet mouth. But then he remembered...

"Wait, Dean, we can't kiss, I'm going to get you sick," he said worriedly. 

"It's worth the risk, Cas," he replied, diving back in for another taste. 

_If only you knew...there's nothing on Earth that could keep me from you._


End file.
